The Gift
by Honorcpt
Summary: Set after S2-Premiere, my take on what might happen-was originally a brief Rizzles one-shot, taken on a life of its own thanks to you, enjoy : Remember reviews are ALWAYS welcome-CH 4 is UP!-Two words, Angela Rizzoli
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro and TNT, I just like to borrow them every once in awhile.**

**My take on something that happens after Season 2 Premiere**

**The Gift**

"Maura, why do I have to have a blindfold on?"

"Because you are worse than a child and can't keep your eyes closed."

"But, Maura…" The car had stopped and Jane heard Maura get out of the driver's side, but before she could take the blindfold off, Maura was there again.

"No you don't,"

"Aww come on Maur!" "I don't like secrets, and…"

"For me Jane, can you let me have my fun, please?" Maura said this quietly and without inflection. Jane sagged in her seat.

"Sorry Maur, I'm all yours" Jane owed her too much not to indulge her every once in awhile. Ever since Jane had shot herself to save Frankie and her, Maura had made it clear to everyone that Jane was her business. No one was going to argue with Dr Isles on that one, not even Jane Rizzoli.

Jane had been back to work for about a month now and her life still felt like it was upside down. Dinners at her ma's were now in Maura's guesthouse, her dad was keeping his distance a bit more than she would like. She didn't even get to hang out with Frankie as much. The only constant in her life was Maura who made sure that Jane and everyone else knew that 'Jane' was 'her' business. She rolled that around in her head and liked the sound of it; she had since she first heard Maura utter those words. They had surprised her, but they felt right.

"Okay, now step out of the car carefully"

"Yes mother" Jane said sarcastically.

"Jane I'm not your..oh…right" she smiled.

"Take off the blindfold"

Blindfold in hand, Jane looked at the house then Maura. "What are we doing at my old house?"

The smile on Maura's face was one of pure exuberance; she was excited.

Maura reached into her purse, pulled out an envelope and handed it to Jane. Still confused, Jane pulled the papers in the envelope and started to read.

"W..T..F.. Maur, you bought my house?" Maura's face fell as she realized Jane wasn't at all happy about her gift.

"Why the hell would you buy a house when you already have one Maur?"

"And why this one, did you need a tax break or something?" the last she said viciously without giving any thought about the impact her words could have.

"Maura WAIT!"

The tears came without warning and Maura ran to the driver's side, jumped in and drove away leaving an angry and confused Jane Rizzoli standing in front of what was now the home of Dr. Maura Isles.

"Shit"

Looking down at the papers in her hand, she started reading, one page after another until, "Aw Maura…" despondent, Jane pulled out her phone and speed dialed Maura's number, "Come on Maur, answer…"

After leaving five pleading messages on Maura's cell, and calling Korsak, Frankie and Frost to see if they had seen Maura, Jane finally went into the house.

Frankie was coming over to get her in a bit since she didn't have her car. Walking around, she saw that some items had been packed up and others had been left where they were. There were still pictures and mementos. Sniffling a bit, she wiped her tears away, angry at herself for being such an ass with Maura.

"Why would she do it?" Jane couldn't understand it. Maura hadn't just bought the house; she had paid the first _and_ second mortgage, leaving a clear title, which she had signed over to one Jane Rizzoli.

Dropping her lanky body onto the couch, she realized how tired she was. The past four months had been hard, for everyone, emotionally for all and physically for her. She was still working on building up her stamina and today had caught up with her. The one constant through everything though had been Maura.

"Dammit where _are_ you Maura!" exasperated and just a little sad, she leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

"Jane?"

Jane snapped her head around, "Maura!"

Coming around the couch, Jane pulled Maura into an embrace "you had me worried Maura" she said softly.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass Maur"

"Jane I'm sorry I thought it would be a nice surprise, I forget how you get about my money, but"

"Shhh, its okay" Jane's arms tightened around Maura as she realized how good Maura felt in her arms.

Maura leaned into the embrace grateful to be this close to Jane. She loved the smell of this woman, a mix of pretty and musk. She knew Jane didn't use women's perfumes but the men's colognes she used didn't make her smell like a man at all. She could lose herself in Jane's smell. She sighed deeply.

"Maur?" Jane said tentatively

"Yes Jane," she purred.

"Thanks for the gift, I don't know how I could ever repay you though"

Smiling, Maura's green eyes twinkled, "I know of a way"

The surprised look on Jane's face was quickly replaced by the infamous Rizzoli grin,

"Really Maur?" The smoldering look Jane gave her was enough to let Maura know that Jane was feeling the same way Maura was.

"I thought I wasn't your type," Jane said as she wrapped her fingers in Maura's hair and pulled her closer.

"Oh, no" she whispered, "you're definitely my type…

**Sooooo, what do you think of the gift? Let me know, I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2  What a Gift

**The characters unfortunately do not belong to me. I own nothing but the story.**

**You all asked that I continue this story, so I have, hope you enjoy….**

Jane ran her fingers along a beautiful toned arm sighing deeply.

"What are you thinking about Jane?" said a soft sexy voice.

"Hmmm…oh sorry hon, I was just thinking about how I've always hated this pink canopy bed," shifting to look at her, "until today that is." The smile in Jane Rizzoli's voice was unmistakable as she turned wondrous eyes on the woman lying next to her. She shook her head trying to understand what had happened between them, not that she would change it, but needing to know when their feelings had changed.

Maura shivered as Jane turned those eyes on her. Tough as Jane was, those eyes told a different story. Jane _felt, _and those eyes showed it. They could be like liquid chocolate or hard as ice, but right now what was focused on her were eyes of molten chocolate, Maura realized she loved it.

Jane raised an eyebrow as she could practically see all the different thoughts flitting around in Maura's head at once. Leaning down, Jane kissed her slowly and sensuously until she could almost feel the thoughts leave Maura's body. She smiled as she pulled back to look at Maura again.

Lying in her old canopy bed in what was now her house, Jane couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was laying there with her best friend who it turned out she loved and who it seemed loved her as well, enough to buy her house for her. She felt Maura snuggling in to her "no more thinking." They snuggled into each other and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frankie pulled up to the house to pick up Jane and saw Maura's car. "I thought she said Maura left?"

Scratching his head, he went in to check anyway, since Jane had seemed a bit put out by Maura's leaving her. "Hey Janie? Maura?"

Walking around the living room, he saw the open envelope and papers. Curious he picked them up and read them as he continued to walk around his old home and stopped short when he got to the important pages. "Holy crap" he muttered. He looked around his old home again with newfound wonder. "Wow, this is Janie's house now"

Putting the papers on the dining room table, he looked around for Jane and Maura. "Guys? Where are you?" Hearing a noise upstairs he realized where they had to be. Taking the steps two at a time he felt like a kid again realizing the house would still be in the family and burst into Jane's room.

"FRANKIE! Godammit!"

"Oh my goodness…"

"HOLY SHIT, Jane, Maura?"

Scrambling to cover themselves Jane and Maura pulled the bed sheets up while Frankie just stood there with his mouth hanging open. After his own outburst, he didn't know what else to say.

"Frankie get the hell out of here!" Jane was pissed, she forgot Frankie was coming and here he was gawking at Maura. "Frank Rizzoli! Stop looking at Maura and GET THE HELL OUT!"

Mumbling apology after apology, Frankie scrambled out and shut the door behind him.

Jane sat there pissed off and thinking, "It was just like when they were kids dammit, Frankie always burst in on her without permission". Trying desperately to lower her blood pressure, the giggles coming from Maura filtered in through her anger.

"Maura are you laughing?" Incredulous, Jane could not believe that Maura would find this funny.

"It could…it could…have ...been…your mother…"she trailed off as laughter assaulted her. Jane looked at Maura and startled to chuckle, "I guess we are lucky at that." She said joining Maura in laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Jane asked once they had both laughed themselves out.

"Poor Frankie, I don't think he ever expected that" Maura said

"Why not? We're both consenting adults, right?" Looking at Maura, she waited for her to say what she herself was thinking.

Sobering up, "Jane, I don't think he ever expected to see us, you and I, together this way" sadly, Maura pushed Jane away as she sat up and started to get dressed.

Grabbing her arm, "Maur wait, where are you going?"

"Jane I won't come between you and your family"

"Maura Isles!" Jane jumped out of bed in all her beautiful nakedness and stood there, grabbing Maura by the shoulders.

"Maura," she said more softly, "you are my family don't you know that?" Pulling Maura into her arms, Maura buried her face in Jane's hair realizing what Jane was doing. Jane, her Jane who was normally very shy about her body and didn't like to leave herself exposed to anyone was standing there comforting her, naked.

Jane couldn't believe she was standing in her old bedroom, next to her pink canopy bed, naked holding Maura, her Maura, and the person she trusted more than anyone.

They stood their, one naked and one partly naked, supporting each other and the choice and commitment they had just made to one another.

Frankie was pacing, he never paced. What did he just see, did he see what he thought he did "I mean holy shit!" He always knew Jane and Maura were close but he so did not see this coming.

"His sister, and Dr Isles, wow…"

He couldn't leave, he knew Jane would want to talk to him; he needed to stop pacing though before he wore a hole in the carpet. He sat down and waited for Jane and Maura to come down a read him the riot act. "Shit"

Maura and Jane sat on the bed both fully dressed holding hands. Maura's thumb circled the scar on the back of Jane's hand as she realized just how lucky she was.

Casey was right, hard on the outside, soft on the inside, that's her Jane, but not a soft-shelled crab, more like a chocolate covered strawberry, with a hard candy coating on the outside, soft juicy and sweet on the inside.

"Are you sure Jane?"

"Maur, yeah I'm sure" "I don't know why we didn't do this sooner."

"I think we didn't do it sooner because even though we know how quickly we can be gone from this world, neither one of us thought it could happen to us, at least not consciously," she said the last quietly and Jane knew she was thinking about the shooting four months ago. She had almost died, for Frankie and Maura and she hated herself for putting Maura through that. But like the house, it had almost been a gift of sorts because it had prompted both of them to explore their feelings for each other.

Her earlier anger at Maura had been misdirected she knew now because she couldn't recognize what she was truly feeling. And Maura, who gave without a second thought, had given her the most thoughtful and meaningful gift with no strings attached.

Jane raised Maura's hand to her lips and looking into her eyes "Maura I…I don't do feelings well and" Maura covered her lips with her mouth, seeking confirmation of Jane's feelings for her, knowing that Jane couldn't say it yet, but she could wait. She probed softly with her tongue, teasing as she pulled in and out, causing Jane to gasp with pleasure and anticipation. As they broke apart, Jane's flushed face was all the evidence Maura needed to know how Jane felt about her. Breathing heavily they leaned into each other fully realizing that they had taken a very important step together.

"Well, I guess we should go talk with Frankie before he comes up here again or worse, calls my Ma" with a grin, Jane took Maura by the hand and they headed downstairs.

**Okay folks, you wanted me to continue, so I did. Let me know what you think please, I love reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3  Why

**As always, these characters do not belong to me but I lovingly borrow them every once in a while.**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. As requested, I am continuing this storyline for a bit. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frankie jumped up when he heard Jane and Maura talking on the stairs. Wanting to be anywhere else, he resigned himself to facing them.

The women walked in quietly hand in hand. After getting Maura settled in the oversized chair, Jane turned to face her brother.

The sheepish look on his face tempered her words but her anger was still there, "Frankie what the hell were you thinking?"

"Well you see…"

"I thought you stopped doing that when you were a kid?"

"But Jane, I didn't…"

"You didn't, you didn't what, knock?"

"Well no but…"

"Frankie are you gonna answer me or not"

Frankie opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out. The rapid-fire way Jane was asking him questions wasn't letting him get a word in edgewise.

"Jane, maybe you should let him talk." An amused Maura sat calmly in the chair watching the interaction between brother and sister.

"Frankie sit down before you fall down." Jane shook her head wryly at her brother who was still looking a bit shell shocked. Sitting down herself, she watched him look at Maura with a raised eyebrow.

"FRANKIE!"

"What?"

"Eyes off Maura" she growled.

"Sorry, Jane" Looking down at the rug he could feel the heat coming up his neck. He had never felt so embarrassed.

Silence filled the room until Maura spoke up, "Did you need something Frankie?"

"Oh, well yeah, Jane had called for me to pick her up because you had left her here," smiling sheepishly.

"Yes well we took care of that," Maura said

Grinning, he couldn't help himself, "Yeah I saw"

"Frankie!" Jane's voice was tempered by the fact that she knew her brother was messing with her but that didn't mean it didn't bother her.

Laughing Maura stood up and took Jane by the hand. "Its okay, Jane."

"Frankie, this was, uhm, unexpected and we would prefer that you be discreet about it for now"

"Yeah yeah, I can be discreet."

"Frankie, we mean it, I don't want you blabbing to Ma or anybody about what you saw."

"Janie, you can trust me okay, but," looking at Maura, "did you just buy Jane this house?"

Looking uncomfortable, Maura answered, "Well yes, I did." Remembering Jane's earlier reaction, she expected the same reaction from him that she had gotten from Jane.

"Wow" looking from one to the other, "can I have a girlfriend like you?" His grin was wider than ever.

"FRANKIE!"

Maura's smile made Jane feel good though after the crappy way she treated her when she first heard Maura bought the house, and now, girlfriend? Is that what they were?

"Are we girlfriends Jane?"

"Of course we are we've been girlfriends for…oh…" seeing the playful glint in Maura's eye Jane knew she was being teased.

"Oh for pity's sake will both of you stop, this isn't funny" trying to be serious, she looked from Maura to Frankie and started to laugh. It wasn't long before they joined her raucous laughter. Finally spent, they sat looking at each other before speaking up.

"So where do we go from here?" Frankie asked.

"Well, you get to go home, while Maura gives me a ride home."

"Janie this is your home" with all seriousness, Frankie just looked at her.

"Ha, I guess it is isn't it?" "Well, I'll still opt for my apartment tonight."

"All right then, so no one speaks to ma about any of this until I do, that includes about me and Maura, Frankie you got that."

With a mock salute, "Yes ma'am"

"Smartass" Looking at Maura she couldn't help but smile at how lucky she was. This was all a little overwhelming but she was hoping to speak with Maura once she had her alone again.

"Go then, we'll lock up"

Watching her brother leave she thought about how happy she actually was that they would be able to keep the house after all. It was an unbelievable gift Maura had given her and no matter what Maura said she wouldn't ever be able to repay her.

"Come on Maura," taking her by the hand, they locked up and headed out.

They had driven in silence and by mutual consent had driven to Maura's house instead of Jane's apartment. Walking up to the door, Jane took Maura's hand in hers saying nothing. The thrill that went up Maura's back at that touch surprised her. Jane had been uncharacteristically quiet and seemed almost preoccupied so the unexpected contact was quite welcome.

The whole trip to Maura's, Jane had been contemplating everything that went on today. It was a lot to handle, I mean first she's given a house by the woman she has wanted for quite awhile now and promptly thanked her by going off on her. Thankfully Maura came back and they engaged in, well a beautiful interlude. And then there was Frankie, "good lord" she thought that had been shocking but at least he seemed to have taken it in stride, and now, here she was at Maura's house uncertain about where she wanted this to go. Once they got to the house though, she couldn't help but take Maura's hand. It just felt so natural.

Suddenly shy, Maura had to ask, "Did you want to stay?"

"Only if you want me to"

"I always want you too."

Jane followed Maura in and while she puttered around in the kitchen, feeding Bass, Jane texted Frankie and asked him to take Jo Friday for the night.

Taking off her blazer, she sat on the couch and put her head back closing her eyes, "God she was tired" she thought. Listening to the sounds of Maura in the kitchen, she drifted off.

It was softness on her lips that woke her. She opened her eyes to the most amazing hazel green eyes. The kiss grew deeper as Jane responded, hesitantly at first then more urgently. "Hey" she said breaking the kiss.

"Hey yourself" Maura was visibly flushed and it tickled Jane to see her unruffled.

"Sorry I dozed off"

"Its okay, I like watching you, it was very sexy"

"Sexy? How is sleeping sexy?"

Shy now, "I like watching you when you're relaxed, you have a little lopsided grin when you're relaxed and sleeping and with your legs like that it just seems like an invitation" she quipped suddenly.

Jane looked at her stunned; Maura had turned the tables on her. She looked down at her legs, she sat like a guy, she always had, but the thought of Maura speaking that way about her made her more than a little hot and bothered.

"Maura!"

"I'm only telling the truth Jane, you are very sexy, and your swagger just…"

"MAURA!" Jane didn't know if she should be shocked or tickled that Maura was talking to her this way.

Maura sat down next to Jane and curled up against her like a cat. Shifting a bit to accommodate her, she settled in to snuggle a bit with her.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, do you mind if we just sit here for a little while?" Maura's voice was subdued and she had shifted her body so that her head was on Jane's chest.

"You okay?" worried, Jane didn't know what had just happened to shift Maura's mood.

"Yes," she said quietly, "do you mind if I just listen?"

Confused Jane said, "to what?"

Maura answered "your heartbeat" as she placed a hand on Jane's chest to feel the rise and fall of her breath.

Jane could only stroke Maura's head, as she became Maura's sole focus.

"This is why I gave you a gift, because you gave me the most precious gift I could've ever hoped for." Her voice was so low that Jane could only just make out what she was saying.

"Maura? Her husky voice pensive, "What did I give you?"

Maura sighed, taking in as much of Jane as she could before answering, "you"

**So? What do you think? Too mushy, too much? Still have their encounter with Angela coming up, do please stay tuned. As always, please feel free to review. Its always nice to hear what you all have to say…..**


	4. Chapter 4  Angela

_**A/N-I love R & I, unfortunately they don't belong to me but I do love to take them out to play. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews so far. Keep 'em coming.**_

"_You" _

Maura's words rang in Jane's ears. Maura Isles was rarely subdued in fact she was one of the most lively people Jane had ever met, but the woman laying on her chest right now, was exactly that, subdued. Jane knew that the shooting four months ago had been hard on everyone; hell she was still paying for it, but apparently so was Maura.

"Maura?"

"Maura look at me." Tearful green eyes looked into Jane's.

Believing she might know the answer, Jane needed to hear her out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jane, you almost died four months ago and I knew before then how I felt about you and did nothing." Taking a deep breath Maura shook her head, "I had never prayed before, you know I don't believe…in…in that, but, I did."

Putting her head back on Jane's chest, she continued. "You almost died Jane, I almost lost you and I prayed and prayed that I would someday have the chance to tell you how I felt. You survived but with a lot of, a lot of…"

"Baggage?" Looking up she saw Jane with a sad knowing grin on her face, "you're too nice Maur" nodding her head, Maura continued.

"Baggage then, between your lengthy recovery and your family, it was…a lot to deal with and I know that its been hard for you getting back too work and Jane, I know that you aren't 100% yet, but I wanted, no I needed to do something for you, you came back to me. Even if we could only be friends it was enough because the gift you gave me was worth more than life to me"

Jane looked at this woman who was baring her heart to her and felt guilty for having made her feel so much pain. Taking a deep breath, "So, when _I_ found out about my parents and the house and all the other 'baggage', that surrounds me…"

"Well, I couldn't do anything about your parents, much as I would have liked to, and the other baggage, well, I like to think I've been there for you as much as I can be."

Hugging her tightly, Jane kissed the top of her head, "you have"

"Thank you Jane, but as I was saying, the house, well that I thought I could do something about."

"You know you didn't have to do that Maura." Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she shifted a bit on the couch.

Bringing her head up, Maura came face to face with Jane, "I should have spoken to you about it but I wanted to surprise you. You've always spoken so fondly about having grown up in that house, that I didn't want you to lose that, not after everything else."

"And…_I owed_…Jane, I owed so much for getting this second chance with you, I hope you can understand."

The hopeful longing look in her eyes told the story of a woman who was aware of the second chance fate had given her and she wasn't going to back away from it, not now. Looking expectantly at Jane, Maura hoped that she could understand her reason for buying her such an extravagant gift.

It was a lot to take in, Jane knew that the shooting had affected a lot of people, Maura more than most, and her feelings for the medical examiner had been growing for some time as well, but she had to admit if not for the surprise gift, they never might have acknowledged their feelings at all. "_And what feelings were those Rizzoli_?" she asked herself.

Looking into Maura's eyes, she knew. She had told Maura at the house that she didn't do feelings well, but that was because she had never spoken the words to anyone. She felt inadequate, Maura could do so much better than her, but the love in the eyes of the woman in her arms told her this woman had decided for herself whether Jane Rizzoli was good enough.

"Maura I…I…" she swallowed nervously, "_what the hell Rizzoli! Spit it out!" _

Maura's kiss silenced her, "shhhhh".

Gently at first she kissed Jane tenderly allowing her to feel the depth of her love. Jane answered her back, allowing herself to let go and feel what she already knew was there, love for one Dr Maura Isles. Maura's eyebrows raised as the kiss continued, deepened by Jane, probing, wanting. Nipping at Maura's bottom lip before she broke the kiss, "I love you Maura" she whispered.

Maura stiffened at the words, making to pull away from her, but Jane held on, tight.

In that wonderfully raspy voice that Maura adored, "Maura look at me"

"Jane you don't have to feel obligated because I …mmph" Jane's kiss swallowed the rest of her words. Maura could feel the passion and the feeling behind the kiss and surprisingly, she could taste the tears rolling down Jane's face. That was when she realized what it had cost Jane to tell her she loved her.

To intense a moment to last forever, they held each other, breathing heavily.

"Maura I've never…"

"I know Jane and I didn't buy you the house for you to tell me that."

"I know Maur, but, I'm an ass sometimes" catching Maura's eye she smiled, "_and_ maybe I needed to be hit over the head with something like a house to realize what I've had in front of me for so long." Jane shook her head wryly "I've had feelings for you since well before the shooting, but I didn't want to scare you away."

"Remember, I don't do feelings"

Snuggling in closer, "oh I don't know Jane, I think you do feelings just fine."

They sat there quietly just enjoying each other's warmth and contact. A chuckle from Jane broke the mood.

"Hmmmm" Maura said lazily.

Amused Jane looked down tenderly "I was just thinking, I don't think I'll ever get rid of that pink canopy bed now"

"Hmmmm, it was very cozy."

"Yea," as she remembered their beautiful introduction to each other, "it was"

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane"

"Why me? Jane didn't know if she really wanted an answer but her insecurities had existed for longer than her relationship with Maura.

Maura sat up and looked at the strong, defiant, larger than life woman she fell in love with who was exposing the most vulnerable piece of herself and took Jane's scarred hands in hers.

"Jane Rizzoli, you are the most stubborn, opinionated, and at times obnoxious person I've ever met," Maura said in her best Dr Isles voice.

"But, you are also the most tender, considerate and loving friend anyone could ever ask for." "Anyone who loves you is lucky to have you and I am I would like to think smart enough to know a good thing when I see it."

Sighing deeply, she looked into deep chocolate eyes, "Bobby Marino almost took my chance to tell you how I felt away from me," eyes glistening, "I will _never_ let that happen again." The conviction in her voice was exhilarating for Jane.

Grinning widely, she offered up a mock salute, "Yes ma'am!"

Maura's answering smile was all she needed.

****

Lying in Maura's bed, Jane waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She looked around the room; she usually stayed in the guestroom and had only spent one night in here before tonight.

"_Ha!" _she thought_, "I'm nervous"_

She leaned over to fix the pillows, wearing a tank top and black boy shorts, she was reaching over to the nightstand when a small cough interrupted her.

Her breath catching, she saw Maura standing there in a negligee of "nothing", it was so wispy you could see almost everything, though it strategically covered the naughty parts, just barely.

"Wow"

Maura walked in and did a little twirl, "do you really like it?"

Jane could feel the heat rising as she watched the woman she loved sashay toward her. "Uhm, oh yeah"

Maura came over to the still lying Jane Rizzoli "May I join you?"

"Please" scooting over, Jane made room for Maura. She was trying to control her breathing but _damn Maura was hot!_

When they made love in her old bedroom, everything had happened so quickly, she never had a chance to appreciate the beauty of the real gift Maura had given her, herself.

"God, Maura you're…"

"Do you like what you see?"

Nodding her head, they turned to face one another. Jane slowly traced a hand along her arm, eliciting a shudder from Maura. Pushing her hair from her face, Jane leaned in and traced a slow sensual trail with her tongue from Maura's collarbone to her ear. Maura's trembling was enough to push Jane further, settling on her sweet neck, Jane suckled her skin, biting gently and sucking, a strong shudder was Maura's response. Realizing she had found one of Maura's weak spots, she continued sucking.

Maura's answering groans and grabbing at Jane excited her even more. She trailed her tongue away from the sweet spot on her neck and let her tongue trail around to the back of Maura's neck.

"Jane! Oh… my goodness! Oh…oh…Jane…please…" grabbing at Jane she pulled Jane onto her and wrapped her legs around one of Jane's, grinding against it.

Excited by Maura's response, Jane shifted her weight and mounted her with one leg between Maura's and rode her. She continued to tease and suckle at her body, resting on one nipple and biting. The wave of passion overwhelmed them both as Maura came violently at Jane's hands. Allowing her to recover slightly, Jane rode her ever so gently before moving her leg and inserting her fingers between Maura's legs. With just that touch, Maura came again and again calling out "Jane…oh Jane…" Jane's name over and over, tears mingled in with the pleasure she felt, and Jane kissed her tears as she whispered to Maura.

"I love you Maura Isles."

"Oh Jane, I love you, thank you."

"For what?" She looked into Maura's eyes quizzically.

"For loving me."

****

"Dr Isles? Maura?" Hmmm" Angela Rizzoli let herself in. Seeing Maura's car in the driveway she expected her to call out to her to say hello as she usually did. When she didn't, she figured she would just let herself in and say hi to Bass.

Angela Rizzoli had found one very quirky thing in common with Maura Isles, she liked talking to her tortoise. It was soothing and she didn't understand why Jane always thought it was weird. No weirder than talking to your gun I guess, Angela had certainly walked in more than once while Jane talked to herself when she cleaned her gun.

Hearing a noise in the kitchen she found Bass in his usual spot, grabbing a strawberry from the counter, she fed it to him and realized how unusually quiet it was. Feeling horribly intrusive, she went checked the guestroom for Jane and not finding her started to leave. A familiar voice caught her attention from upstairs, "Janie?"

Walking up the stairs she grew more and more concerned as she heard what had to be Jane in pain. "Janie?"

The moans continued and growing more concerned and now angry, that Jane hadn't told her she had been hurt again she opened the door to Maura's bedroom.

"Oh my GOD!"

"Son of a BITCH, MA!"

"Oh my…."

"Jane Rizzoli what are you doing?" Hands on either side of her face, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Janie, her Janie in bed with Dr. Isles.

Jane and Maura attempted to disentangle themselves from each other both very aware of their nudity. Pulling the sheets up to cover themselves,

"Come on Ma! Does no one in this family know how to _KNOCK_?" Exasperated, Jane ran a scarred hand through her tousled hair.

Angela opened her mouth to say something, turned on her heel and walked out, leaving the women in stunned silence.

"Shit…" Scrambling off the bed, Jane quickly got dressed, "I have to go talk to her Maur."

"I know, I'll be right down" Nodding, Jane ran out after her mother. This wasn't like Frankie walking in on the aftermath; this was her mother walking in on the act "_holy shit I am in sooo much trouble" _she thought.

"Ma…MA…WAIT!"

Catching her mother at the door she pulled her by the arm, "ma please…talk to me…ma…Aww come on Ma!"

Allowing herself to be led to the couch, Angela sat quietly fuming. She didn't know if she should be angry or happy. "_Was she shocked? After the initial view, no, not really, Janie was never really feminine, and she knew Maura made her happy, but…"_

Jane watched her mother's eyes, wondering what thoughts were floating around in there. Honestly not knowing what or how to say anything to her mother, she was grateful when Maura joined her.

Maura was terrified. Angela Rizzoli was a lovely woman but she knew exactly where Jane got her temper from and that terrified her because two angry Rizzoli women was more than she thought she could handle.

Sitting down on the loveseat, she pulled Jane down onto the seat beside her as they contemplated one Angela Rizzoli. Maura smiled, and tugged at Jane's hand, "hmm?" No one had said a word yet, but Jane knew Maura wouldn't try to get her attention without reason.

"Jane, she approves." Smiling at Angela, Maura's eyes thanked her.

"What?" looking from one to the other, "what do you mean she approves, how do you…oh…" she looked from her mother to Maura, "are you doing that facial symmetry thing?"

Nodding happily Maura smiled at them both, "thank you Angela."

"Humph" arms crossed on her chest, Angela tried to maintain an aura of severity but she couldn't, Maura was right, she did approve. It was obvious how much Maura cared for her daughter and vice versa, she was mad for other reasons.

A disappointed, Angela pouted at her daughter and Maura, "Why didn't either of you tell me?"

Just like with Frankie, Jane and Maura both started laughing, unable to believe how they had "come out" to Jane's family.

"Ma, we only just admitted how we feel to each other"

"What, when?"

"Earlier today Angela," the look Maura bestowed on Jane made Angela proud. She had never seen anyone look that lovingly at her daughter.

"Well…"

Drawing herself up straighter, Maura said, "I love Jane, Angela"

Surprised, Angela looked at her daughter who never ceased to amaze her, and smiling, Jane reached over and kissed Maura on the cheek, "I love her too Ma."

"Well, I'm glad, I mean I'm happy for you but well…what about me now?"

"What do you mean Ma?"

"Well, I live in the guesthouse right now, are you both going to be okay with that?"

Looking at each other, they realized this was the perfect time, "well, about that," Jane looked at Maura who nodded, "how would you like to move back home?"

"Jane the house was being foreclosed, I don't have a home anymore, thanks to your father" Angela spoke the last bitterly.

"Well I Have a gift for you, well Maura does actually…"

"We both do Angela" at Maura's words, Jane kissed her again, this time on the mouth in front of her mom.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Ma, Maura bought our old house."

"What?" Looking at Maura incredulously, "How, Why?"

"Well, for Jane and she wants to give it to you to live in apparently." Smiling, she took one of Jane's hands and kissed it.

"And, I think that's a wonderful idea, I gave Jane a gift that she is passing on to someone she loves, and she gave me a gift back."

"What did she give you?" Angela asked eyebrows raised, wondering what could compare to a house for goodness sakes.

Smugly and with a beautiful smile on her face, she kissed Jane's hand again making the other woman blush, "She told me she loves me.

**So readers, its up to you, do I continue (I have lots more) or should I gently end here. Works either way you see. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please feel free to take a look at some of my other R & I fics, have lots more in the works, they give us so much fuel to work with **** Thanks and reviews are appreciated and loved-I make every effort to respond to all reviews. **


End file.
